The Evil Heart
by oxxDarkxVampirexAngelxAniexxo
Summary: Darkar wasnt destroyed and he comes back seeking revenge and he still wants Bloom by his side. He has a plan to capture her and make her his again, permanently evil this time. But it will be easier than he thought as Blooms heart is already becoming dark.
1. Prologue

Winx Club Story: 

The Evil Heart

-a-

Hii everyone, this is the prologue of my Winx Club story.

My sister and I came up with this fan fiction on a rainy day because we were so bored and this was the only thing on out TV channels, lol.

And my little sister wanted me to write this up properly and post it up for y'all to read. So I hope you will like it.

-a-

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club

-A-

Prologue

Bloom and the others defeated Darkar and managed to turn Bloom back to normal, but some of that evil still lies within her heart, just waiting to be let out again.

So when Darkar somehow revives he feels the evil tug of her heart calling out to him, and he devises a plan to capture Bloom and make her evil and his again so that she will rule by his side when he takes over Magix.

So far he has used his minions to taken over Red Fountain and Cloud Tower without letting them know he is back, and he plans to invade Alfea and steal Bloom.

The students from Red Fountain and Cloud Tower are currently staying at Alfea and are expecting an attack, so they have joined forces to defeat the evil that has stranded them all at Alfea.

Little do they know it is Darkar who is behind everything and that if he gets Bloom he may well become impossible to defeat.

As they all work together to get ready for the impending attack on Alfea, the darkness in Bloom's heart seems to be growing and she is becoming more prone to evil outbursts, although no one has figured out why yet.

With Bloom getting worse and her powers getting out of control, she is becoming very dangerous, so everyone is beginning to worry even more now.

When she tries to tell them about the nightmares she keeps having of Darkar returning for her, they just think it is another of her crazy outbursts and no one will believe her.

Bloom is starting to feel very alone now and as a result her heart grows darker day by day and it calls out for Darkar.

-A-

Well that's it for the prologue, it is short, I know, but it's just an outline for what is going to happen next in the actual story.

I want to know what people think of my idea first before I start typing up the actual chapters for it. :"]

If people like it then I will try to update it as soon as possible, but I am rather busy right now.

Thanks for reading and please review.

… Anie


	2. Nightmares or Dreams?

**The Evil Heart:**

**Chapter 1: Nightmares... or Dreams?**

**-**

Summary: Bloom has been having a lot of unusual nightmares recently and just when she thinks she has discovered the meaning of them she suddenly doesn't care anymore. Something is obviously wrong with her but no one can see it yet. If they don't help her soon it may be too late. Once again she is stuck in her nightmare but this time she isnt bothered by it at all and she is barely even scared like she usually is when she has this 'dream'. What is happening to Bloom?

**-**

Well here is the first real chapter of 'The Evil heart'. Sorry it has taken so long to update but my sister lost all of the written notes for this story and a couple of my others a while ago so we couldn't quite remember the plot of the story. Luckily when we cleared out my room and rearranged everything in it we found the notes. They had fallen behind my bookcase, somehow. I'm just going to blame my sister for that, lol. Anyhoo, so I decided to type the notes up on to my computer in case they got lost again and I have made a few adjustments to the story so that it will be even better. I hope y'all will like it. ^__^

So here is chapter one, enjoy. :"]

**-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club**

**-A-**

Bloom is dead to the world as she sleeps. But it isn't that she is sleeping peacefully. Far from it in fact, she is actually paralysed in her nightmare again. This has been a recurring thing for her lately, ever since Red Fountain and the Witches Tower were attacked, so now practically everyone in the realm of Magix are refugees here at Alfea. To everyone else the effects of the nightmares on her don't show through much, she is a little bit snappier with them sometimes and her powers have been on the fritz lately, but they chalk that down to the stress of what recently happened to her with Darkar. But really it's a lot worse than they know. Bloom isn't one to divulge these kind of personal problems to her friends though so she has been suffering in silence for several months now. She may look like she is fine to the others, but its all a façade that she puts up. So while she is sharing her room with all of her friends and some of the witch girls, all of them incredible don't notice anything strange about her. In reality, Bloom is trapped in her nightmare every night since they 'killed' Darkar.

**-a-**

Here she is again, in her recurring dream. 'When did she start calling it a dream instead of what it was… a nightmare' she wonders to herself as she drifts through heavy unconsciousness. The only time she seems quite rational these days is when she is waiting in a dream state, prepared for her recurring 'nightmare' to begin again. But before she can speculate any further it begins once again. 'Right on time' she tells herself as she is dragged in to the unreal darkness.

In her dream it is always the same, but since she began having it several months ago it has slowed down, it used to pass her by in a blur but slowly it began to lessen its pace so that now she has to go through what actually seems like hours of this torture as she is made to understand more and more of what it means each day. It starts off with her all alone in the darkness for a while and then Darkar is suddenly there, in the distance and it isn't so dark anymore, it glows a deep red all around her instead. Every time she sees Darkar's figure upon his throne he heart jumps, which used to mean that she was frightened but now she wasn't so sure what it meant to her anymore. She didn't even seem to mind his presence in her dreams and wasn't startled at all by him now. The next part of her dream always comes so suddenly that it slightly shocks her each time. She can see a vision that is cut up in to many different pieces, surrounding her and showing her Darkar using his minions to remain anonymous as he attacks the schools in the realm of Magix as his power increases exponentially.

**-**

He is actually still gathering power as the images disappear and she is roughly dragged towards him - where he is still sitting on his throne -by an unknown and seemingly invisible force. This next part of her dream always makes her feel as if she is floating except for the fact that she can't move by herself because she is weighed down by a non existent heavy force whenever she tries to move on her own. Just waiting for her to reach Darkar is torture for her now, she wants the dream over and done with already, she doesn't want to figure out anything, for some reason and completely unlike her usual; self she wants her dream to be real and hopes that it wont disappoint her. These thoughts scare her and just make her very confused as to what is happening, she is usually so confident in these type of situations, she usually shuns the 'bad guy' so to speak and proceeds to kick their ass. But not this time.

**-**

When she reaches the end of the impossibly long hallway of wherever she is and is in front of Darkar at last, all she can do id be silent as he smirks and pulls her in to his arms. She has a thought of struggling but as soon as it is there it is gone again. She has tried breaking free before and her anger never seems to get her anywhere, not with the master of evil anyway. As he holds her tightly in his arms – as if she is his possession – he begins to whisper in her ear, just like he always does as he recites an unusual incantation that Bloom has never heard of before. He then proceeds to pour some kind of evil dark magic over her small ghostly, soul like form which makes her feel numb for a second but just like always it quickly disappears and she glows red for a second before everything in the dream returns to normal where she is still not able to make sense of it all. Then her dream starts to come to an end and the last contact she has with Darkar is him whispering in her ear, telling her that he will be back for her very soon and that nothing will go wrong this time just wait and see, she will be just like him whether she likes it or not.

**-a-**

Then he suddenly lets go of her and she is dragged back in to reality as she wakes up panting and on the floor, having fallen out of bed during her last few minutes of sleep, which are always restless compared to how soundless she is during the rest of her nightmare. She has had this nightmare before and every time Darkar does the same thing and she ends up waking up on the floor, feeling strange, as if her soul has gone cold and her heart has frozen over a little more each time.

**-**

Then when she has fully awakened she always seems to have a feeling of immense power that seems to grow each time she has the dream, except that her power isn't any different when she tests It out besides that it has become very unreliable lately.

**-**

She is slowly being corrupted by her nightmares and unbeknown to her they are all true. Everyday she is becoming more and more evil and more and more dangerous.

**-A-**

Well that was the first chapter of ' The Evil Heart'. I hope it was alright and that y'all liked it.

If anyone has any ideas for this story on how to improve it then you are welcome to put them forward to my sister and I and we will definitely consider them.

So, it's quite a short chapter really, but the next ones will hopefully be a little longer when I have finished typing them up from note form and chapter two should be up in a few weeks. I am really bad at updating frequently but i am trying to improve because my stories suffer because of it and all my readers get annoyed with me. So I say a few weeks but just in case its a month until i update next then sorry in advance.

I have just started college - I am taking A-level English Language so my vocabulary will widen and hopefully my creative writing will improve because of it :"] - so I am quite busy, therefore I will only be updating a chapter for two or three of my stories every month. But I will try to get the next chapter of this story out for y'all as soon as possible. ^__^

Thanks for reading and please review.

…Anie


	3. Feeling Faint

Winx Club Story

-

The Evil Heart

Chapter 2 : Feeling Faint

**-**

Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I lost my notes and my sisters ones too. We finally found them when we tidied out my room for redecorating so I felt comfortable with continuing this story again. I didn't want the story to be completely different and change from how we had written it because it was good. So I waited until we found the notes and then copied them all up on to the computer so that they wouldn't be easily lost again. So finally I can update this story again.

Also, as you have probably noticed I am very bad at keeping to deadlines and updates and only keep to my promises. Since it seems like all of my stories are long overdue for updating I have decided that this holiday I will update one chapter for each of my stories and then I will be finishing of my current story 'Who is She'. After that I will be starting to rewrite a story for someone and posting it up and at the same time I will not be starting any new fan fictions till I have finished all of my others. It is my new years resolution to complete my stories depending on how many reviews they have. The ones with the most will be finished first and the ones with the least will be finished last. That's how my updating will work for the next year that it is bound to take me to finish writing all my stories. Also because I am taking my a-levels right now - and even have 2 exams after Christmas – I wont be able to update as often as I would like to. Anyway, that is the idea I have had for how I will finish all of my long overdue to be updated stories. Depending on how many reviews this story has will determine when there will be another update and when it will be finished.

**-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club**

**-A-**

Then he suddenly lets go of her and she is dragged back in to reality as she wakes up panting and on the floor, having fallen out of bed during her last few minutes of sleep, which are always restless compared to how soundless she is during the rest of her nightmare. She has had this nightmare before and every time Darkar does the same thing and she ends up waking up on the floor, feeling strange, as if her soul has gone cold and her heart has frozen over a little more each time.

**-**

When she has fully awakened she always seems to have a feeling of immense power that seems to grow each time she has the dream, except that her power isn't any different when she tests It out besides that it has become very unreliable lately.

**-**

She is slowly being corrupted by her nightmares and unbeknown to her they are all true. Everyday she is becoming more and more evil and more and more dangerous.

**-a-**

Finally morning has arrived and everyone is waking up for another day. However one person has been up since the early hours of the morning, Bloom just couldn't get back to sleep after her nightmare so she decided to get ready and dressed and take a walk to clear her head. Darkar's words still rang in her ears, dark promises whispering over and over that he will have her soon. She couldn't stay still. This was how the 'new' Bloom was. Sometimes she felt like she was drowning under everything and the real her would never resurface if she didn't keep fighting. On more than one occasion she had been doing exactly as she is now. As everyone is waking up she has been around the whole of Alfea in a daze and is now on the roof looking out over the wide expanse of forests that surround them and the beautiful lake that lay just outside of the barriers of the school. How she wished she could run outside, to be free, be out there, a part of the realm of magix. Instead of doing anything though she just stood with her arms spread wide open as she watched the sun rise slowly but surely. She breathed in the morning air, which seemed to calm her and was so refreshing.

Then her wild thoughts turned ugly. She wanted to destroy this realm, rule the darkness and revel in the misery others would feel at its demise. She tried to bat these thoughts away, expel them from her mind but it was no use, more replaced them. She wanted, no needed power, yearned for someone to take her away and help her be evil, yes that was what she really wanted, to be the most feared and evil being in all the realms, not just in magix. Suddenly her head was pounding and she felt a terrible pain in her stomach. She clutched at herself, her arms wrapped around her waist as she fell to her knees on the rooftop, gasping desperately for air but her lungs wouldn't take much in. She was near the edge of the rooftop, which wasn't good, but she couldn't even think about that as her mind became oxygen deprived and black spots appeared in her vision. With her last ounce of energy she released a wave of her power throughout all of Alfea, waking anyone who wasn't already up and creating an unusual symbol in the form of fire in the air above her. Then she could take the pain no longer. Her head suddenly felt ridiculously heavy and her body so light as she sank in to the dark depths of unconsciousness and her almost lifeless body fell over the rooftop0.

**-**

In Alfea everyone in now awake and they all felt the shivering shockwave of unknown power that passed through them. Only the elders and those who had experienced such power before knew what it was and whom it came from. The girls had been walking to breakfast, thinking Bloom had gone ahead as it was no longer unusual for her to be gone for long periods of time. But when they felt the power surge run over them they all darted for the direction they could feel it had come from. They slammed the doors open and burst in to the cool outside air of the courtyard. Their eyes darted around, knowing that they were looking for Bloom but they had no idea why. That was when they noticed that their boyfriends from red fountain and the elders from all three schools were also in the courtyard. All of them had recognised the power signature as Blooms, but it had a strange tint to it that had caused the dark shivering feeling they had all felt when it had passed through them.

They all registered each other's presence and then noticed a symbol somehow in the air and burning with power. They could feel it was made form Bloom's power but only the elders recognised what it meant. The boys all ran towards it as they saw Bloom's still form beneath it, glowing with a strange red energy. The girls saw what they had seen and followed them, but just before they reached her a strong force repelled them and send them all falling to the ground. They were shocked at first and tried to stand up until the head teachers of the schools appeared beside them and warned them not to try getting closer to her. They had put the barrier up to protect them when they had recognised the symbol above Bloom. As they all stood up the elders explained what was going on. Apparently the symbol above Bloom was ancient and evil, it meant sicknesse and death. So if anyone touched Bloom while it was over her then they would become gravely ill and die almost immediately. Everyone now stared at Bloom in wonder of what was going on. Stella as usual was the first to speak. She asked them why Bloom was like this and if she was okay. They wanted to know what was going on and they needed answers soon. People had already seen them all stood outside and noticed the symbol in the air and were coming out to investigate. So thinking quickly the elders ordered their second in commands and the other adults to make sure no one came outside and that lessons were cancelled today so they could have breakfast and then go do whatever they wanted as long as they stayed inside.

The elders ordered the girls to go to the infirmary and tell the nurse to make up a magically quarantined bed and are for Bloom who they would be brining to her shortly for a diagnosis since she has collapsed. They reluctantly left to do as they were asked. Then the boys except for Sky were asked to go help the girls after they had been to the infirmary because they were to search their room for anything dark or suspicious that may have caused this to happen. After that they would all report to the headmistress' office.

Sky was allowed to stay behind because there was no way he would have left Bloom's side. So he stood there staring worriedly at Bloom as the elders did their magic. They had figured out that this dark symbol would wear off in time but it was extremely dangerous to people who had no darkness within them, which they assumed included Bloom. They needed to rescue her now before she became ill for the effects of the symbol which they also assume came from her memory from being turned evil once before since it was created by her own power. The elders joined hands and chanted an ancient magic spell. It was made from the power of great good and only they knew the words they spoke since they had been long since lost and only being passed down to them. A pure white glow emerged from them and covered Bloom and the evil symbol that hung in the air. It almost instantly dissolved the dark magic at work and the symbol and glow around Bloom disappeared, leaving her lying on the ground, still unconscious.

**-A-**

So that was the second chapter of 'The Evil Heart'. I hope y'all liked it and that there weren't too many grammatical or tense errors in it. I am working on my writing and doing better thanks to taking English Language at A-level.

Sorry it was so short but the chapters will get longer I assure you.

Not much in this chapter really. Just something mysterious happens to Bloom really. But don't worry; it will get a lot more exciting later on and in the chapters to come there will be more important detail on the plot of the story.

Thanks for reading and please review ^__^

…Anie


	4. The Darkness

The Evil Heart

Chapter 3: The Darkness

-

Summary: Bloom wakes up in the infirmary at Alfea but what happened to her anyway? And when she slips in to another nightmare will she be able to escape the darkness this time?

-

I couldn't think of a very good title for this chapter so 'The Darkness' will have to do. If anyone has any better ideas then please let me know. :"]

I know I don't update this story very often or any of my stories for that matter but I am very busy at the moment. However this holiday I have dedicated half my time to a-level revision and coursework and the other half to writing chapters for my many overdue and to be updated stories.

I keep forgetting to thank all the people who have reviewed. So here it is now. Thank you:

**Lilly** – I am glad you liked it so much and I hope you will continue to find it awesome. ^__^

**starfire1994** – I am glad you like it and I will keep continuing it, just not very frequently sometimes. :"]

**guest** – Thank you, I am glad you like it a lot. I will keep at it with the help of my sister. I will tell you now that the relationship between Darkar and Bloom is complicated throughout the story, lol. I agree it would be funny and I am sure Sky would be mad. xD

**bizziebloom13** – I am happy that you like it so much and I will try to write more chapters more often. ^__^

**YuukiXEdwardXRenoXSparda4ever **– I hope you will continue to like the story and I am glad you want to read more; that's one of the best things a writer can be told by a reader. :"]

**tbfan94** – I am glad you think it has a good plot. Sorry I am so slow at updating but I hope you will continue to read the story. I think it is getting better, lol. ^__^

**Kikurukina Bal Des'cagel** – Thanks for the criticism, I need it at times. I will try to correct my errors that you pointed out as soon as possible. I know I am terrible when it comes to verbs and tenses, lol. But I assure you I am working on it since I am taking As English Language. I think the writing has gotten a bit better at least. I looked back on the story and realised the grammar was horrifying in places so I will be fixing up this story when I get the chance. I have never been good with tenses when it comes to writing so I can only hope I have improved. I have tried to use more semi-colons and shorter sentences for dramatic affect and when describing things as my English teacher suggested so I hope I have improved the writing a little in this way. To answer your question about why I didn't use red fountain as the stronghold; that's my point of using Alfea, it isn't exactly a fortress and the best thing about it is it has a magical barrier to protect it. So defending it is a greater challenge for the characters and it makes the plot more exciting and gives more room for suspense. You don't know if they will win or not when faced against an evil army at Alfea. I think it makes it a little more interesting, hopefully, lol. To answer your other question; Bloom notices a difference In herself but doesn't want to acknowledge that her nightmares are real because she doesn't want to seem over dramatic and attention seeking to her friends – in other words she doesn't want to be a burden. So she isn't willing to accept that she is being corrupted by evil, not yet anyway. :"]

**Kagekitsonegal** – Thank you and I hope you continue to like the story. I will try to update more frequently. :"]

**Skylar Stars** – I am glad you like it. I always appreciate suggestions. I will take what you said in to consideration and it does seem to make sense. I will try to make it flow more like a story and add more detail to ensure it is written less like note form. When I go back to make changes to my story I might include some of what you have written, if that's okay with you. I will try to update again soon. ^__^

**Guest** – I am happy that you like it. :"]

**vampiregirl2009** – I will try to keep updating but it is most likely I won't update again until April when I will post up the next 4 chapters, which will be about the past events, and how they all came to be at Alfea and why Magix is under attack. :]

**Saico-Tek101** – Glad you think it is okay. Also, thanks for the suggestion. :"]

**Belgarian** – Thank you for reviewing to all my chapters so far. I am glad you like it. I am also a fan of dark bloom, lol. Hope you will enjoy this chapter too. ^__^

Also thank you to all those who have favourite and alerted my story.

-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club**

**-A-**

A pure white glow emerged from them and covered Bloom and the evil symbol that hung in the air. It almost instantly dissolved the dark magic at work and the symbol and glow around Bloom disappeared, leaving her lying on the ground, still unconscious.

-a-

Bloom awoke in the infirmary, lightheaded and confused. The last thing she could remember was immense pain and a strong feeling of terror before everything went black. She tries to sit up in the bed she has somehow come to be lying in but she finds it impossible. She is yanked down again and again as she tries but it is to no avail.

She isn't strapped down by anything but as she becomes more coherent she realises there must be a magical barrier in place to stop her from moving about too much. She is becoming angry and a little scared now and tries using her powers.

A feeling of weakness rushes over her and she becomes dizzy as she attempts to access her power. Soon she is recovered from the little shockwave of weakness and she does a mental assessment of herself – that Tecna taught her – from this she finds that her body is fine but her power levels are dangerously low and of little use to her at the moment. This explains why she can't use her power but she still doesn't understand why her power is so low that it would make her this weak.

Realising that she can't use magic at the moment she switches to using her human senses to help. Looking around she takes in as much of her surroundings as she can from her current half lying down and half strained sitting up position that she is able to hold up against the barrier. She is lying on what looks like a hospital bed with thin white curtains on both sides of her. Noting that nothing else around her is remotely helpful she moves on.

In front of her is a clear view of part of the room she is in; it is a plain yellow-white colour and little furniture or decoration. Across from her is an empty bed just like the one she is currently lying in and beside it there is a comfortable looking armchair and bedside table. She is quickly unsatisfied with what little there is to see and not much of it has helped her figure out where she is. She collapses back in a lying down position as she thinks. The only conclusion she can come to at this time is that she is in some kind of medical place, for reasons unknown to her.

Looking up though is the most informative as she gets more answers. The walls and ceiling are plain but the actual structure of the room is unusual and there is only one place in the whole realm of magix that she knows it built like this. The roof is arched and the pillars spiral up to create an illusion impression that the place is huge. But she knows better, this building was created by amazing ancient magic to look beautiful and equally mystical to onlookers. However this could be a trick so to back up her theory she looks around for proof that she is safe and where she assumes she is. There is a window on the wall opposite her and luckily she can just about see out of it.

Outside she can see part of a building opposite that mirrors the pattern and structure of the room she is in and she can make out part of a thin and tall mysterious clear, yet colourful reflective arch, which she knows is the barrier for this place. Looking up further she can see the sky, which is an unreal shade of a mixture of blue and purple with no clouds, just a clear expanse of the unequal bright and obviously magical colour that belongs to the realm of magix.

Her sharp mind quickly processes all of this information and she becomes much more relaxed as she realises she must be somewhere inside Alfea. Now that she knows where she is she works on finding people and getting their attention.

Lying very still she closes her eyes and tries to listen for any sounds. After a few minutes her breathing clams and her senses adjust, and now she can hear voices nearby and footsteps; the owners of these seem to be approaching her. As they get closer she decides to call out to them. She is wary of who it might be so simply asks who is there.

Instantly the voices stop as they hear her and the footsteps get faster as they come towards her. A second later two people appear in front of her bed and stare down at her in awe. To her surprise it is the school nurse along with Ms. Faragonda (the headmistress of Alfea) and her beloved Sky. They gasped as they saw her and Bloom instantly took this to mean something was wrong.

"What is it? What's wrong with me?" She asks desperately as they continue to stare at her.

"Nothing my dear, sorry to have worried you. We just didn't expect you to be awake so soon after your ordeal. I am sure you have many questions but they will have to wait. For now you need to rest and when you are fully recovered we can talk." Ms. Faragonda explains to Bloom.

As Sky rushes to her side to keep her calm, the nurse takes the headmistress to one side and shows her the test results. There doesn't seem to be any after affects or residual dark energy on Bloom so all in all she is perfectly fine and healthy and should be up and about within the next day or two. Ms. Faragonda thanks the nurse and waves her away to see to her other patients and duties while she sorts out Bloom.

Firstly she takes down the barrier that had been put in place to keep Bloom in quarantine; since she is not at risk to herself or anyone else there is no need for it anymore. Then as Sky grasps Blooms hand and helps her in to a more comfortable sitting up position Ms. Faragonda tells bloom a little of what is going on.

"Bloom, there was an accident and your magic is very weak at the moment which will cause you to feel abnormally weak too but at the extraordinary rate you seem to be recovering there won't be many problems and you should be fully better in a few days time. I suggest you rest for the time being and your friends are free to visit you. When you are rested and able to be up and about again you should come see me and I will tell you everything I know, but for now just focus on recovering your magic and strength. Feel better Bloom and I will see you again soon."

With that said she walked out of the infirmary and talked to Bloom's friends who had been patiently waiting for news.

"Bloom is awake and you can go in and see her now, but she needs rest so don't ask her any questions about what happened yet."

The girls and the red fountain boys obediently nodded their heads to the headmistress and rushed in to see Bloom where they found her already deeply asleep, holding Sky's hand as he watched her worriedly but lovingly. Realising this wasn't a good time they silently crept back the way they had come and all went to the girls' rooms to talk. For the time being they would leave the lovebirds in peace but soon enough when she wakes up they want to check up on Bloom.

-a-

Meanwhile Bloom may have looked like she was peacefully asleep but she was far from it.

Yet another nightmare plagued her mind and haunted her with the fear that it wasn't just a nightmare at all. That maybe this was something more.

As usual it is black, everywhere. But something is different this time, she can feel it as it creeps up on her and she shivers violently as it chills her down to the bone. The darkness, it is swallowing her up but she sees clearly now. It's not just black as she always originally assumed, it is red too. Blood red, to be exact. It's as if blood is everywhere and it's a horrifying yet somewhat hypnotising sight. She finds herself moving but she is unable to look away from the sight.

"What's going on?" Bloom manages to whisper. Her voice is stolen away by fright and her eyes widen in terror as images of everyone she loves appear.

They are dead and lying on the floor surrounded in blood and slowly she stares down at herself and notices she is covered in blood with a dagger in her hand; surreal crimson drops flow down it and drip on to the floor.

"These are the consequences of your actions my darling." Darkar told her as he appeared next to her out of nowhere, sitting on his throne as usual and smirking evilly. He grabbed a hold of her tightly, letting darkness flood into her.

"You must obey me or else this will come true and we both know you don't want that to happen."

His hold on her increased while she thrashed in his arms as her mind flooded with unimaginable images of bloodshed and savageness and death. She couldn't take much more of this and he knew it, he revelled in it. This feeling of power over her as she became increasingly weakened was intoxicating.

But he wanted this to last longer so letting the images stop he clasps her weakened form to him and plants more darkness in her heart as he whispers to her the words of the evil chant she knows so well by know.

As usual she can do nothing to stop him. Her heart grows a little colder and the darkness within her expands once more.

Inside her mind she is screaming, as she is unable to cry out for help in the real world. All she can do is hope that this nightmare will end soon and if it doesn't then all may be lost. Soon enough she will be lost to the black, the unforgiving evil darkness.

**-A-**

So that was chapter 3 of my story 'The Evil Heart'. I hope it was okay and that y'all liked it. I checked over it a couple of times so there shouldn't be any major tense or grammatical errors (like there were in the last one, sorry about the atrocious writing skills of the last chapter by the way) but if there are any then please let me know and I will fix them.

I got ahead of myself on this story and couldn't stop writing once I had begun. So here, for (a slightly late) Valentines Day have a chapter ^__^.

However from now on updating will be like how I explained in the last chapter, not very frequent because I am updating and finishing my stories based upon the amount of reviews they have.

The next chapter will probably be up in a month or so, hopefully if I am not too busy with my a-level exams that is. I already had 2 in January but the rest are scattered around from now on, and I have tons of coursework in everything but I may have time to write another chapter of this story during this half term week holiday.

Anyhoo, the next four chapters I will probably write together because they will all be flashbacks to how the realm of Magix except for Alfea was taken over and then it will have caught up and be back to the real story. I will try to get all four chapters done for the Easter half term holiday and then I can put them all up.

Also, If anyone thinks they may have a good idea for this story then please let me know and I will take it in to consideration. I have it all planned out already but I am forever adding in new things all the time.

Thanks for reading and please review

…Anie


End file.
